princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Musical
Info The Prince of Tennis Musical, also known as "TeniPuri Musical," "Tenimyu," or "GekiPuri" (Stage Prince), is a series of live action stage musicals based on the anime and manga series, The Prince of Tennis. The first musical opened on Golden Week 2003, and the unexpected popularity and demand for merchandise of the show encouraged Marvelous Entertainment to follow through with the series, each new show covering an arc of the manga storyline. Adaptations to the original story were made to fit the format: female characters were removed, and irrelevant scenes or minor arcs were cut to move the plot forward. You can find here blogs, as you want! But characters' name is: family name+ given name and actors' name is: given name+family name, because in Japan they have Eastern order and in Europe and America has Western order. There are peoples from different countries - that's that reason. Performances The series has three kinds of performances: plot/story musicals (that follow the Prince of Tennis story), live concerts (out-takes with alternative performances of the songs and self-parody skits), and special re-runs. Graduation shows (so called due to the story's setting in middle school) are the last musical played by a same cast for the Seigaku school before they are replaced by new actors. The shows are, in chronological order: Season 1 Source: Wikipedia; Article: Tenimyu --- Cast 'Season 1' '1st Generation Seigaku' They played in: Musical Tenisu no Ōjisama, Remarkable 1st Match Fudomine, Dream Live 1st, More Than Limit St. Rudolph Gakuen, Side Yamabuki feat. St. Rudolph Gakuen, In Winter 2004-2005 Side Fudomine ~Special Match~, Dream Live 7th '2nd Generation Seigaku' Musical Tennisu no Ōjisama - Side Yamabuki feat. St.Rudolph Gakuen, Dream Live 2, Musical Tenisu no Ōjisama - The Imperial Match Hyōtei Gakuen, Musical Tenisu no Ōjisama - The Imperial Match Hyōtei Gakuen in winter 2005-2006, Dream Live 3 '3rd Generation Seigaku' '4th Generation Seigaku' '5th Generation Seigaku' 'Fudomine' 'St. Rudolph' 'Yamabuki' 'Hyōtei A' 'Hyōtei B' 'Rokkaku' 'Rikkaidai A' 'Higa' 'Rikkaidai B' 'Shitenhōji A' They played in: Musical Tennisu no Ōjisama - The Treasure Match Shitenhōji feat. Hyōtei, Musical Tennisu no Ōjisama - Dream Live 6th, Musical Tennisu no Ōjisama - The Final Match Rikkai First feat. Shitenhōji, Musical Tennisu no Ōjisama - Dream Live 7th 'Shitenhōji B' They played in: Musical Tennisu no Ōjisama - The Treasure Match Shitenhōji feat. Hyōtei, Musical Tennisu no Ōjisama - Dream Live 6th, Musical Tennisu no Ōjisama - The Final Match Rikkai First feat. Shitenhōji, Musical Tennisu no Ōjisama - Dream Live 7th 'Others' 'Season 2' 'Seigaku 6th Generation' They played in and will play: Musical Tennisu no Ōjisama - Seigaku VS Fudimine, Musical Tennisu no Ōjisama - Seigaku VS St. Rudolph/Yamabuki, Musical Tennisu no Ōjisama - Seigaku VS Hyōtei, Musical Tennisu no Ōjisama - DREAM LIVE 2011, Musical Tennisu no Ōjisama - Seigaku VS Rokkaku 'Fudomine' They played in: Musical Tennisu no Ōjisama - Seigaku VS Fudomine, Musical Tennisu no Ōjisama - Seigaku VS Hyōtei (only Kinari Hirano, Mao Katō and Yōichirō Ōmi) 'St. Rudolph' They played in: Musical Tennisu no Ōjisama - Seigaku VS St. Rudolph/Yamabuki, Musical Tennisu no Ōjisama - Seigaku VS Hyōtei (only Seiya Konishi, Daisuke Hirose and Shō Jinnai) 'Yamabuki' They played in: Musical Tennisu no Ōjisama - Seigaku VS St. Rudolph/Yamabuki, Musical Tennisu no Ōjisama - Seigaku VS Hyōtei (only Seiya, Jōji Saotome and Takeshi Terayama) 'Hyōtei' They played in: Musical Tennisu no Ōjisama - Seigaku VS Hyōtei 'Rokkaku' They played in: Musical Tennisu no Ōjisama - Seigaku VS Rokkaku